Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to multimedia content distribution networks, and more particularly to remotely accessing and controlling a multimedia processing resource.
Description of the Related Art
Multimedia content may be received over a multimedia content distribution network (MCDN) and processed by a multimedia processing resource (MPR) such as a set-top box (STB) for presentation on a display. Access and control of MPR features are traditionally performed locally with a graphical user interface and/or remote control device inputs.